Greta And Rudolph
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and his parents introduce Greta to a beloved Holiday special.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy 53rd Birthday to the original Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Christmas special!**

 **This is partially inspired by a story my sister told me about when my nephew was little. And I remembered my story, The Found Reindeer, which was inspired by the Christmas episode in season 14. And ta-da! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

It was a rare evening in the Sanders' home when both Morgan and Greg could get the night off, so they decided to watch one of Jackson's favorite Christmas specials with him and Greta.

"You're gonna love this!" Jackson told Greta as they settled in on the couch. "This is one of my very favorites!"

"Baba?" Greta asked.

Morgan sat down and pulled Greta onto her lap. "Your dad and I love it too. And you..." she said as she tickled Greta's tummy. Everyone smiled as the baby girl's laughter filled the room. Morgan smiled at her daughter. "You're going to watch it for the very first time."

Greg smiled at his family. If you'd told him just fifteen years ago that he'd love spending a night at home over going out, he wouldn't have believed it. But his family meant more to him than anything.

The special began and Jackson pointed to the screen. "Greta, look!"

Greta watched the screen and saw the talking snowman. That brought a soft giggle from Greta. "I think she likes him," Greg said.

"His name is Sam," Jackson said to Greta. "Just like Uncle Nicky's dog!"

"Aw, look at this," Greg said.

Jackson smiled when he saw Rudolph. "Greta, look!"

Greta's eyes widened when she saw the reindeer. "Ooh!" She said as she pointed to the screen.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "That's Rudolph. He's got a very important job, but they don't know it yet."

The family watched the show and Greta babbled along with the music. Jackson and Morgan sang along with the Misfit Toy song, and Greta clapped for her brother and mother.

Greg smiled at his children. "I think she likes it."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Hey, Greta...did you know I actually met a reindeer?"

Greta looked at her brother like she was listening intently. Greg and Morgan smiled at the memory of letting Jackson see the reindeer that was part of a case they had years before.

"That was pretty cool, huh?" Greg asked Jackson.

"Yes!" Jackson said. "I got to meet Dasher and give him a carrot! I told him to be careful and be nice to Rudolph, cause Rudolph has to lead Santa's sleigh."

"I remember," Greg said with a warm smile. "And you had a very nice Christmas that year."

"Yeah," Jackson said. "But this year's gonna be good too. Cause me and Greta are going to see Santa, and Nana and Papa and Great Greta are coming again this year!"

"Nana! Papa!" Greta said.

Morgan and Greg smiled at their baby girl. "Yeah," Morgan said. "You know your grandparents, don't you?" She kissed Greta's cheek and the baby giggled.

Greta loved watching the special, and her brother enjoyed seeing her reactions almost as much as their parents did. When it was over, Jackson asked, "Dad, do you think Greta will meet a reindeer someday?"

"Maybe," Greg said. He and Morgan smiled as Greta chatted with her brother in her own language.

Jackson smiled at his baby sister. "Can you say 'Merry Christmas'?" Greta looked at her brother and smiled. "Ah ma da!" she said with a giggle.

Morgan and Greg smiled, just loving the moment. Jackson laughed and tickled Greta's foot, causing his sister to laugh.

"Hey Jacks?" Greg asked. "You think she's ready for Christmas?"

"Yes!" Jackson said loudly as he smiled at his family. Scruffy barked and happily wagged her tail, causing Greta to laugh more.

Jackson and his parents smiled at the baby girl. "Maybe someday she'll meet a real reindeer," Morgan said. "But I think she likes this..." she handed Greta the toy Rudolph that Jackson gave her. "Just a bit more."

"Yeah," Greg said softly.

Greta smiled at her big brother and handed him the toy. Jackson smiled and kissed Greta's cheek. "Yeah," he said. "We love Rudolph!"

 **The End.**


End file.
